bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Grayson Mitchell
| cross = | years = 1977–88, 1991–95, 1997–2006, 2009– | first = March 30, 1977 | last = | family = Grayson, Katsopolis, D'Angelo | alias = Peter Blake III | born = | died = | residence = 52 Crystal Plaza Jericho City, USA | occupation = Freelance journalist Novelist | spouse = Joshua Mitchell II (2000–04) Ridge Quinn (2004–06) Stavros Kiriakis (2007–08) Ryder Callaghan (2009–11) Stavros Kiriakis (2011–) | romances = Joshua Mitchell II | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Anjelica Grayson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = Amelia Grayson | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Vaughn Grayson Tristan Grayson | halfsisters = Lexie Grayson Kelly Tyler Avery Cooper | sons = Trey Mitchell Andy Kiriakis | daughters = Babe Kiriakis Daphne Mitchell | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Liam Mitchell | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Daphne D'Angelo | uncles = Tony D'Angelo Parker Blake (adoptive) | aunts = Vicki Deveraux Vivian Cooper | nephews = Tyler Grayson | nieces = Maddie Grayson | cousins = Terence Deveraux Stephanie Deveraux Wyatt Cooper Tessa Cooper | relatives = }} Nicole Victoria "Nikki" Kiriakis ( Grayson; previously Mitchell, Wyatt, D'Angelo and Parker) is a fictional character on the original web soap series, Generations of Jericho. In season 1, the character is introduced as the infant daughter of young newly weds, Nicholas and Anjelica Grayson. Nikki grows up onscreen in a recurring role. In season 10, the character is written out of the series. A teenage Nikki is reintroduced at the end of the 14th season. She falls for Joshua Mitchell, much to the dismay of her cousin, Stephanie Deveraux and together they have a son, Trey; the couple eventually marries in season 19. Nikki's other most significant relationship is with kindred spirit, Stavros Kiriakis, to whom she is currently married and has two daughters, Babe and Daphne. Over the years, Nikki has developed into a leading heroine. Nikki's on going feud with Stephanie has become a central component of the show's history. Creation Background Characterization Nikki wears her heart on sleeve. Though she is very firm, she is very kind and generous to a fault. She goes out of her way to make those around her comfortable. Despite good intentions, Nikki often rubs people the wrong way because she is such a nice person. She is often seen as pushover, until it comes time for her to push back, which she has no problem doing. Nikki has always been very independent due to all the women coming in and out of her life. She is very much like a mother to her younger siblings, and eventually her own children. Nikki is also very rational. She only believes in what she can see, and does not waste time on things that cannot be proven to her. Storylines Nikki, returns to Jericho City along with Nick and Lexie when Anjelica is discovered to be alive. She is very happy when Nick and Anjelica remarry. However, the happiness is short lived when Nick dies in a plane crash. In high school, Nikki and her cousin Steffy both fall for Joshua Mitchell. Joshua reciprocates Nikki's feelings making Steffy insanely jealous. At a Valentine's Party, Steffy drugs Joshua and Nikki which leads to them having sex. Nikki believes the one-night-stand means something until she finds Josh and Steffy making out under the bleachers. Nikki later discovers she is pregnant and initially wants to get an abortion. Joshua helps change her mind when it is discovered that Steffy drugged him and slept with him. However, Steffy also reveals that she is pregnant with Joshua's baby. The two eventually begin dating and welcome their son on November 16, 1992. Nikki is devastated when the baby dies shortly after birth. In May 1993, when Nikki is babysitting Steffy and Joshua's son, Trey, she notices a birthmark on his bellybutton similar to her late father's. Nikki convinces her aunt Vicki to get a DNA test which proves that Trey is actually Nikki's son. A psychiatrist reveals that Steffy's alternate personality switched the babies. Nikki and Joshua reunite while Steffy is sent to a mental hospital. On Nick's birthday, Trey is officially christened as William Nicholas Mitchell III. Nikki and Joshua's relationship is short lived thanks to Steffy's return. After graduating from high school in 1995, Anjelica surprises Nikki with a trip to Greece. During the trip, Nikki goes missing and is presumed dead. Nikki is discovered alive in January 1996 and comes home to reunite with Joshua. They rekindle their romance and eventually announce their engagement. Nikki and Joshua marry in September 1996. However, the happiness is short lived when Joshua is presumed dead after a drunken joy ride. Nikki falls for Joshua's college mentor and Steffy's estranged husband Stavros Kiriakis. Stavros and Nikki announce their engagement and later announce that they are expecting a child. A jealous Steffy lures Stavros's evil grandmother, Dimitra to break them up. In January 1998, Dimitra's schemes turn lethal when she locks Nikki in a freezer. Nikki is rescued and revived, but suffers a miscarriage. Stavros successfully chases his grandmother out of town only for Joshua to resurface alive. It is revealed that Joshua and Stavros are half-brothers. Meanwhile, Stavros's evil father, Sebastian resurfaces and reveals that Nikki and Stavros had met while she was in Greece. She forces Stavros to admit they were once in love; Nikki is furious with Stavros for lying to her and calls off their wedding. She later begins dating Jamie Wyatt and who comforts her when her father returns with amnesia, and it is revealed that Anjelica's father and brother faked Nick's death. Despite his protest, Nikki goes through with her divorce from Joshua. To get out her frustrations, Nikki starts writing, and Jamie sneaks it into publisher and Nikki lands a book deal. It is also revealed that Nikki has two siblings, Avery and Tristan; Nick's children with Trina. Nikki does her best to rebuild her relationship with Nick despite him having no recollection of his past. Nikki and Jamie announce their engagement in March 2000 when she decides to go back to school to obtain a masters degree in writing. Nikki and Jamie finally marry on November 25, 2000 and she convinces Nick to walk her down the isle. Nikki is upset after the honeymoon when Jamie becomes distant. She believes he is hiding something and begins following him. She eventually confronts him and demands to know what he is hiding. Nikki is devastated when Jamie removes a wig to reveal that he is bald and admits to having testicular cancer. Nikki promises to help him through it even going so far as to get him marijuana for his pain. The couple also plans to have a baby but Jamie is said to be sterile. Later, Nikki and Lexie are shocked to discover that Anjelica gave birth to twins when Lexie was born. In September 2001, Jamie falls into a brief coma. He wakes up and Nikki is forced to tell him that the cancer has spread to his legs. Nikki tries to convince him to amputate, but he only agrees to one. Joshua and Nikki work together in the last few months to help make Jamie comfortable. Nikki is devastated when Jamie dies in April 2002. In November 2002, Alexandra Spaulding resurfaces and forces a fragile Anjelica to reveal that Nick is not Lexie's father. Anjelica attacks Alexandra and puts her in a coma. Realizing her mother is sick, Nikki skips town with her. She eventually confesses that Alexandra's son late son, Brent Spaulding raped her. Nikki forces her mother to get a surgery to remove a brain tumor which unfortunately leaves her comatose. In 2003 Nikki is devastated to learn that Nick had an affair with Amelia during his marriage to Anjelica, which produced a son, Grayson James. A furious Nikki skips town and Joshua follows to stay close to Trey. However, he admits that he also wants to reunite with Nikki. Nikki returns home in 2004 when Anjelica wakes up from her coma and reveals that she and Joshua are dating once again. Joshua proposes to Nikki at the Independence Day parade, and she reluctantly accepts. However she breaks it off hours later fearing they will eventually hurt one another. Nikki eventually gets past her fear and reunites with Joshua. In 2005, the family is mortified to discover that Grayson's high school sweetheart, Michelle Spencer is Lexie's long lost twin. Joshua and Nikki announce their engagement and marry immediately after. However, the marriage is short lived thanks to the return of Stavros. Nikki is shocked to discover that she gave birth to a daughter fathered by Stavros back in 1996. Stavros was aware of Nikki giving birth but they are both led to believe the child died. Nikki was so distraught that Stavros had her hypnotized to forget the ordeal, but the therapy also wiped her memories of their love. Stavros wants Nikki's help finding the girl but he also tries to seduce her. Though Nikki rejects Stavros, Joshua is very jealous and she divorces him and travels with Stavros to Europe to find their daughter. The town is shocked when a report surfaces that Nikki has just married Ethan D'Angelo, the man who raped and impregnated Steffy . Joshua and Steffy are furious with Nikki but she apologizes claiming that Ethan did not have any control over his actions. An angry Joshua sues for custody of Trey. In the meantime Nikki is blindsided when Nick suddenly regains his memory after a removing a tumor and recalls that Anjelica's relationship with her supposed rapist, Brent Spaulding was actually consensual; he did not rape her. Anjelica comes clean and Nikki is disgusted by her mother and finally forgives her father for his affair with Amelia. She even begins to bond with her brother, Grayson who convinces her to divorce Ethan. |-|1977–88= Nikki is introduced as the new born daughter of 18 year old parents, Nicholas and Anjelica Grayson. Nikki is christened in December 1977 as Nicole Victoria, after her aunt, Vicki. In 1981, Nikki becomes a big sister upon the birth of her sister, Lexie; however, her mother dies during child birth. Nikki and Lexie get a new stepmother in 1983 when Nick marries Trina Romalotti. However, the girls a left orphaned when Trina and Nick are killed in a plane crash in December 1983. Nikki and Lexie are taken in by their grandmother, Valerie. Nick resurfaces in 1985 and romances Drucilla Wayne. Nikki has trouble adjusting to Nick and Dru's relationship and is relieved when they call off their engagement. However, Nikki bonds with Dru's sister, Amelia Cooper and is furious when she leaves Nick at the altar. In 1988, Trina is discovered to be alive and she and Nick reunite. When the couple renews their vows in April 1988, Lexie and Nikki are the flower girls. The family then leaves town. |-|1991–95= Nikki returns to Jericho City in the fall of 1991 to attend high school. She immediately hates Nick's new girlfriend, Kayla Avery, and schemes to reunite her parents. Meanwhile, Nikki falls for Stephanie's then boyfriend, Joshua Mitchell and befriends Allison Taylor. Joshua ignores her advances, and while at a Valentine's Day party at the Mitchell family's home, Nikki steals a mysterious bottle of pills from Joshua's brother, Dr. Frank Mitchell, and spikes Joshua's drink. The two start to make out and end up sleeping together. Nikki then learns she is pregnant, and enlist Allison and Joshua's best friend, Ridge Quinn to help her hide the pregnancy. Just before they return to school, Nick and Anjelica discover Nikki is pregnant, and she claims Ridge as the father. Back at school, the very pregnant Nikki faces a lot of ridicule and Joshua defends her. The two begin bonding, and Nikki confesses that he is the father. Joshua is furious when Nikki admits to drugging him. However, when Stephanie breaks up with Joshua, he rejects Nikki and the baby. Nikki runs away forcing Allison and Ridge to track her down, just as she goes into labor. Ridge manages to get her to the hospital, only for the baby girl to die shortly after birth. A devastated, Nikki leans on Ridge and they eventually begin dating. Meanwhile, Nikki finally comes to accept Kayla when she and Nick marry. Jealous of Nick moving on with his life, Anjelica moves the girls in with her. In the fall of 1993, Nikki gets a job babysitting Amelia's son, Trey. Ridge gets jealous as Nikki continuously chooses to babysit Trey instead of going out with him. In early 1994, Nikki is shocked to discover her mother's affair with Amelia's husband, Parker Blake. Nikki develops an unhealthy attachment to Trey, and keeps the revelation to herself so she can continue babysitting Trey. Nikki later finds a picture of Amelia's sonogram which says that she was pregnant with a girl. She tells her mother about the picture, and is shocked when Anjelica identifies a birthmark on Trey's bellybutton, identical to Nick's. Anjelica confronts Parker who admits that Amelia's daughter was stillborn and he replaced Nikki's baby with Amelia's. Just as Nikki reunites with her son, Ridge graduates high school, and breaks up with her, not wanting to be tied down when he goes off to college. Ridge and Nikki have an awkward reunion at Trey's christening in August 1994. Instead of attending college out of town, Joshua decides to stay home to be close to their son. Nikki and Joshua bond as co-parents and Nikki is shocked when Josh confesses that he has developed real feelings for her. They eventually begin dating, and on Nikki's graduation, and 18th birthday, Joshua proposes marriage, and she happily accepts. Anjelica later surprises Nikki with a month long trip to Greece. Nikki constantly calls home so she and Josh can start working on the wedding plans. Their happiness is short lived when Nikki is killed in a plane crash in July 1995. |-|Life in Greece= |-|1997–2003= Nick follows a lead after hearing that his daughter is alive. Though Nick goes mission after a fire, Nikki arrives home on New Year's Day in 1997 suffering from amnesia. Though she remembers her former life, Nikki does not recall anything after the plane crash. Wanting to put the past behind her, Nikki immediately resumes planning her wedding, but Joshua wants to hold off. In the meantime, Nikki finally starts college, as a writing major. She is devastated when Trey does not remember her. Anjelica advises her to take it slow, but Trey still has trouble adjusting to his mother being back in his life. Nikki is devastated to learn that Joshua and Stephanie have married, and Trey calls her "mommy." To spite Josh, Nikki hooks up with grad student, Quentin Hamilton. Nikki later learns she is pregnant, and Quentin decides they should get married, despite the disapproval of his deranged mother, Lisa Turner. When the extremely possessive Lisa locks Nikki in a freezer, she miscarries, and Quentin refuses to believe that his mother is crazy. Nikki calls off the engagement and ends the relationship in May 1998. Meanwhile, Nick is revealed to be alive and convinces her to a relationship with Joshua a try, for Trey's sake. Nikki quickly rushes Joshua into engagement, but he decides to wait before the wedding. After a long engagement, they finally marry in January 2000. Later, when Trey is diagnosed with Leukemia, Joshua's long lost father, Bill Mitchell turns out to be a donor match and saves the boy's life. In 2001, Josh pursues his dream of becoming a news reporter. Nick gets him a job and when Josh gets too close to the action, he is hit by a stray bullet. After recovering, Nikki is weary of him returning to work fearing he may get hurt again. Later, Nikki reveals that she is pregnant and Josh leaves to cover a story about Doctors Without Borders in Africa. On October 31, 2002, she is devastated when Josh is presumed dead after a helicopter crash. At his memorial, Bill returns to town and explains why he couldn't raise Josh. Nikki nearly has a mental breakdown and returns to her normal life after a brief stay in a mental hospital in December 2002. She soon welcomes her daughter, Daphne Cassandra Mitchell who is delivered by Ridge. They begin dating and soon move in together. When Nikki learns of her illegitimate half-brother, Vaughn's existence and that Nick cheated on her mother with his current wife, Amelia, she distances herself from him and decides to move to California. The couple returns in December 2003 and Ridge proposes marriage. She accepts but Nikki is still unable to forgive her father and the couple goes back California. |-|2004–07= Nikki and Ridge are forced to come home in May 2004 when Lexie is killed in a car accident. Nick finally learns the whole truth, that Anjelica had an affair with Lexie's biological father, which lead to Nick's affair with Amelia. She manages to forgive her father, and her mother, despite her comatose state. Thinking life is too short, Ridge pressures Nikki to pick a wedding date. However, she refuses and blames it on Lexie's passing. Ridge calls her out for for stalling long before the situation with Lexie. Ridge is shocked to hear a voice mail from Nikki's attorney which hints that Josh may still be alive. Nikki realizes it is time for her to let go, and has Josh declared dead. Ridge and Nikki finally marry in an impromptu ceremony on July 6, 2004. Taking Lexie's lead, Nikki starts to bond with her new brother, Vaughn. In January 2005, Nikki and Ridge's marriage is tested when Josh returns home looking to reunite with his family. However, Nikki's rejection sends Josh out of town with Trey and Daphne in tow. Nikki finally settles down to write her next book and signs a brand new publishing deal with Taylor Publishing. However, Ridge and Nikki's relationship is further tested by the arrival of the mysterious Stavros Kiriakis, the owner and founder of the publishing house. Ridge is jealous because Nikki is immediately drawn to Stavros. Nikki knows something is familiar about Stavros, but she cannot put her finger on it. Meanwhile, Stavros is revealed to be the financial backer for Nikki's brand new novel. Wanting to put distance between the two, Ridge hires Allison as a liaison between Nikki and Stavros, who turns out to be Allison's brother. Tired of Ridge's interferences with her career, she divorces him. Upon learning that Stavros is from Greece, and seeing a picture of his mansion, Nikki recovering suppressed memories. She asks Stavros about these dreams and memories, but believes it is just her imagination. In December 2006, when Ridge is involved in a small car accident, in the midst of a snow storm, Stavros and Nikki get trapped on the side of the road on the way to the hospital. They share their first kiss, and Nikki suddenly remembers her time in Greece, where she fell in love with Stavros. The two end up making love and Nikki demands to know why he didn't just tell her that they had met before. Nikki is devastated when Stavros admits that his father, Sebastian had forced himself on Nikki, and got her pregnant. The baby died during child birth and after a lot blood loss, Nikki woke up with amnesia. Though he is devastated that she does not remember their love, Stavros is happy that Nikki doesn't remember his father's treachery. Stavros brings Nikki home and she collapses in the doorway at Ridge's home. She admits to being raped, and Ridge immediately thinks it was Stavros and calls the police. Nikki in a state of shock, cannot even defend him. However, Nikki skips town before she can corroborate Ridge's story and the charges are dropped. |-|2009–present= Nikki resurfaces in early 2009, and shocks her family by revealing that she and Stavros are now married. References Category:Generations of Jericho characters Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:Grayson family Category:1977 births